Shirley Knight
| birth_place = Goessel, Marion County Kansas, USA | othername = Shirley Knight Hopkins | spouse = Gene Persson (1959–69) 1 child John Hopkins (1969–98, his death) 1 child | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 1959–present | alma_mater =Wichita State University }} Shirley Knight Hopkins (born July 5, 1936) is an American actress, who during her career has appeared in more than 50 feature films, playing leading and character roles, made-for-television movies and series, as well as Broadway and Off-Broadway productions. She is a member of the Actors Studio. Knight has been nominated twice for the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress, for The Dark at the Top of the Stairs (1960) and Sweet Bird of Youth (1962). In the 1960s, she had leading roles in a number of Hollywood movies such as The Couch (1962), House of Women (1962), The Group (1966), The Counterfeit Killer (1968), and The Rain People (1969). She also received Volpi Cup for Best Actress for her role in the British film Dutchman (1966). In 1976 Knight won a Tony Award for her performance in Kennedy's Children. In later years, she played supporting roles in many films, include Endless Love (1981), As Good as It Gets (1997), Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood (2002), and Grandma's Boy (2006). For her performances on television, Knight eight times was nominated for Primetime Emmy Award (winning three), and has also received a Golden Globe Award. Early life Knight was born in Goessel in Marion County, east central Kansas, the daughter of Virginia (née Webster) and Noel Johnson Knight, an oil company executive. At the age of 14, she wrote a short story which was published in a national magazine. Knight later attended Phillips University and Wichita State University and trained acting with Erwin Piscator and Lee Strasberg. Career in The Defection of Simas Kudirka (1978)]] Knight's feature films include The Group (1966), The Dutchman (1966), Petulia (1968), The Rain People (1969), As Good as It Gets (1997), and Elevator (2011), in which she plays one of several people trapped in a Wall Street elevator with a bomber. Knight was cast in 1958 and 1959 as Mrs. Newcomb in twenty of the thirty-nine episodes of the NBC western television series, Buckskin, with Tom Nolan, Sally Brophy, and Mike Road. She became a Warner Brothers Television contract star who while on breaks filming movies appeared in such WB television series as Maverick, Bourbon Street Beat, Sugarfoot, Cheyenne, and The Roaring 20s. A life member of The Actors Studio, Knight's stage credits include Three Sisters (1964), We Have Always Lived in the Castle (1966), Kennedy's Children (1975), which earned her the Tony Award for Best Performance by a Featured Actress in a Play, and A Lovely Sunday for Creve Coeur (1979). She was nominated for the Drama Desk Award for Outstanding Actress in a Play twice, for Landscape of the Body and The Young Man from Atlanta, for which she received another Tony nomination. She also appeared, with Alison Fraser, in Come Back, Come Back, Wherever You Are, (2009) an original play by playwright Arthur Laurents. Her television credits include Target: The Corruptors!, The Eleventh Hour, The Outer Limits ("The Man Who Was Never Born"), The Reporter, The Fugitive, The Invaders, The Virginian, Murder, She Wrote, Thirtysomething, Law & Order, L.A. Law, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Maggie Winters, ER, House M.D., Crossing Jordan, Cold Case, and Hot in Cleveland, among others, in addition to television movies such as Indictment: The McMartin Trial, for which she won both the Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Miniseries or a Movie and the Golden Globe Award for Best Performance by an Actress in a Supporting Role in a Series, Mini-Series or Motion Picture Made for Television. Her guest performance in thirtysomething earned her a 1988 Emmy for Best Guest Performer in a Drama Series. She won Emmy in 1995 for her guest performance in the NYPD Blue episode "Large Mouth Bass". She appeared in the first segment of If These Walls Could Talk. She also had a recurring role on Desperate Housewives. Personal life Knight was married twice, to actor and producer Gene Persson, from 1959 until they divorced in 1969, and to writer John Hopkins, from 1969 until his death in 1998. She has two daughters, actress Kaitlin Hopkins and elementary school teacher Sophie Hopkins. Filmography Film Television References External links * * * Shirley Knight at the Wisconsin Historical Society's Actors Studio audio collection, 1956-1969 * * *TheaterMania.com *TalkMoviesWorld.com }} Category:1936 births Category:Living people Category:People from Marion County, Kansas Category:American film actresses Category:American stage actresses Category:American television actresses Category:Best Supporting Actress Golden Globe (television) winners Category:Outstanding Performance by a Supporting Actress in a Miniseries or Movie Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Actresses from Kansas Category:Tony Award winners Category:Wichita State University alumni Category:Volpi Cup winners Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Los Angeles